Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting)
Summary In another elaborate scheme to get the Krabby Patty Formula, Plankton sets a $1,000,000 bounty on whoever is capable of defeating a warrior of his choice. The only condition is that all challengers have to pay a fee in order to fight him. This contest of Plankton's is unsurprisingly a scam. Due to the fact the warrior Plankton chose, none other than Son Goku, is the greatest fighter in the universe and completely unbeatable. Hence no one can ever hope to achieve the million dollar bounty, and will only waste the money they paid Planton to fight him. While none of the challengers are capable of besting him, Goku is forced to show more and more of his true power as his opponents get stronger. Eventually the massive amounts of energy Goku emits attracts the planet eater Galactus towards Earth. Galactus's immense might seems to be too much for Goku and forces him to evolve further beyond. Goku in his new form is able to defeat Galactus, though not without destroying the planet and creating a rip in space and time that sends him back into the past. In order to prevent Galactus from coming to Earth and any of this from happening, Goku temporarily changes his name to "Skips" and works as a park manager, waiting for the day he can stop his past self. Once Goku and Skips meet, it is already too late. Galactus has come more powerful than ever before. The two warriors are forced to fuse together in order to finally defeat the planet eater once and for all. Although they do manage to beat him and save the universe, their energy sends the two and Galactus into a wormhole for them to stay for all of eternity. |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJ4= |-|SSJ5= |-|SSJ6= |-|SSJ7= |-|SSJ8 (Skips)= |-|Goskips= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: 'Son Goku, Kakarot, Skips, Goskips, Skigoku '''Origin: 'Ultimate Cartoon Fighting '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Saiyajin Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Dexterity and Precision, True Flight Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Chi Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Fusionism, Size Growth, Can breath in space 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Once he was powered up all the way he made a complete joke out of enraged Hulk, who can cause shockwaves across the Crossroads while clashing with Iron Clad, influencing infinite roads, and causing damage to infinite dimensions, destroy a pocket dimension and broke the space-time continuum twice. A casual blast of his reduced Thor, who Stan Lee stated would beat Hulk, to ash. Effortlessly one shot, Popeye who could defeat the god who created his universe. While holding back he matched Superman, who fought Orion to a standstill, shocked Brainiac 13 with his power and pushed his Imperiex-Prime powered ship to the beginning of time (Brainiac 13 is capable of destroying timelines), harmed Nebula Man, a living universe, shattered the boundaries of space-time when fighting Kal-L, broke the bonds of infinity and broke entire timelines with his punches ), can negate conventional durability with Fusion-Ha (Transmutates opponents into immobile blobs of distorted flesh) | Universe level+ (Vastly superior than his previous form. Defeated Galactus, though his power at the time is unknown and he was clearly weaker than in the present. | Low Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than both Goku and Skips. Frightened and curb stomped Galactus who this time was gluttonous on energy and stated to be a threat to the entire CFC multiverse) Speed: Infinite '''(Casually kept up with Superman, who caught Zoom, broke out of being frozen in time, and should be comparable to his Pre-Crisis self, who bursted the very bonds of infinity and moved when time was stopped. Extremely casually outpaced Super Sonic.) | '''Infinite (Many leagues above his Super Saiyan form) | Immeasurable (Blitzed Galactus) Lifting Strength: Infinite (Physically grappled against Superman, who lifted the book of infinite pages, and gave him difficulty trying to break his grip) | Infinite | Immeasurable '(Tackled and overpowered Galactus) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ '''(Was stated to be able to one shot enraged Hulk and easily sent him into orbit. Punched Popeye so hard he threw up and passed out without any difficulty) | '''Universal+ | Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Low Multiverse level Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, much higher with ki and electric attacks, Dozens of lightyears with teleportation '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Intelligence: Genius in regards to combat, but rather childish and simpleminded otherwise Weaknesses: '''Rather overconfident '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fusion-Ha: Forcibly fuses multiple people together typically resulting them transforming into a severely mutated and immobile form. * Instant Transmission: Like his official counterpart, UCF's Goku is capable of teleporting, However this version of him does not need to lock into a ki signature to go places. As he was able to teleport himself to Planet Krypton which was desolate and devoid of any life forms at the time. * Electricity Maipulation: By spinning around at a highly accelerated pace, Goku is able to absorb energy attacks and redirect them, with far more power than they previously had. Key: Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 8 (Skips) | Goskips Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:YouTube Category:Goku Category:Tier 2 Category:Ryukama's Profiles